Bed Partners?
by milapants77
Summary: Yuuma, Yohioloid and Kaito used to be the best friends the Vocaloid house had ever seen. But after Kaito's new relationship got in the way of each other, the trio haven't been the same. With a new plan to keep everyone together Yuuma is asked to come along on a date he doesn't even want to go on. While Yohio is starting to see everything in a new light of pink. Rating has changed!
1. Chapter 1

**AN:**

**Okay first Vocaloid fanifc Ive put up on here, very pumped and tire... ahhh... **

**This ship literally came out of nowhere but I love it and I want to share the love around! There IS going to be a second part and maybe more after that but for sure a second!**

It was finally Thursday. A long week of work almost complete, leaving the groups of friends in the Vocaloid household itching for a night out. Earlier that night Yuuma overheard Gakupo and Kaito talking in their room beside his. They were planning on taking him out to a club tomorrow night. Now Yuuma, although he looked it, was not the partier type. He preferred to stay home and write music or just hang out with Yohioloid the rare time he wasn't working. Yohio was his absolute best friend apart from his other close friend, Kaito. But after he started dating the older man in the house, Gakupo, he was always busy going on dates with him or just spending the day in their room. Doing what? He didn't want to think about it. He missed those days where the trio would just spend a lazy day at the beach or park. Wherever really, as long as it was just them.

"Thinking deep thoughts, Yuuma?" Yohio asked from the bed beside his, breaking him out of his train of thought.

"Ah, Yohio… You startled me. Yea I was just remembering those times we would all hang out. You, Kaito and I."

His best friend gave him a lopsided grin, "Yea with Kaito dating Gakupo and my outrageous working schedule-"

"Leaving me all alone, yeah." Yuuma interrupted with a sigh. Yohio pursed his lips and got up walking over and plopping himself right beside the sulking man on his bed. His usual spot whenever they would talk. It wasn't even awkward anymore, he just kind of claimed that spot as his.

"So you're feeling left out is that it? Well… Next chance I get I'm taking you out and we're going to spend some good quality time together, okay?" Yuuma rolled his eyes. Yohio was way too good at playing the "How Gay Can You Be With Your Best Friend Before It Gets Weird" game. "Okay, Hio…" He sighed.

"Good! Now tomorrow is Friday. Finally! I heard them too, by the way." He pointed at their wall with his thumb, "Gakupo and Kaito, taking you out to a club? Nice."

Yuuma just shrugged it off, "Not my style but eh, I'll be spending at least a little time with my friends right?" Yohio nodded. "Of course. Now don't be bringing any drunk girls home okay? Have a fun time just don't bring home any regrets."

"Yes _mom_." He emphasized laying back down to look back out the window at the moon. Yohio smirked when he saw his chance to really bother Yuuma and nimbly got up and sat down directly on his stomach. "Oi! Yohio! What're you doing?! Ack! My stomach you heavy beast!" He tried to force the laughter from his voice but failed miserably.

"Bothering you. You're more fun when you're annoyed. Strange."

"I am not! You just like terrorizing people now get off me you tall-" He gasped mid-sentence when he heard the door open.

It was Gumi.

"Ah! No no no! It's not what it looks like!" Yuuma shrieked trying to throw his friend off of his hips. That only looked worse causing Yohio to growl and laugh at the same time pretending he was riding a bucking horse, might as well had been, Yuuma was flailing so hard. Yohio finally looked over and noticed who it was that was causing Yuuma to freak out and blushed with only a hint of embarrassment.

"Just wanted to say goodnight… guys…" She whispered at the two males on top of each other. She turned and blushed holding her nose from an oncoming nosebleed. Yohio looked down and Yuuma was beat red staring up at him, his yellow eyes staring daggers into the blondes head. "You look good~" He teased trying to see just how angry he was so he could calculate when would be a good time to bolt.

"Yohioloid." He spoke. Yep, furious. He only ever used his name when things were getting personal. "Why the hell did you do that!?" He hissed, "She's young! She's going to think we were… you know!"

Yohio smirked and raised his hands dramatically. Yuuma face palmed, "No-" he groaned, and before he could stop his friend, he was inserting his finger into the "O" he made with the other hand.

"You're a perv. And yes! That! Thanks for the visual…" He groaned.

"No problem!" He chimed with a wink, "I was just kidding. But see how much fun that was? All because you were annoyed! You certainly are a weird guy, Yuuma." He rolled his eyes and felt the weight of his friend finally leave him. He sat back down beside him and laid down beside Yuuma sharing his pillow. "Don't get too wound up Yuuma. You'll blow a fuse or something."

"Will not." He pouted looking away.

"Will too."

"Not." He turned to face his smirking friend.

"Mmhmm, and I'll bring you back to life just to tell you I told you so." He winked. Yuuma rolled his eyes for the hundredth time and scooted over giving Yohio some more room in case he was going to stay put in his bed for the night.

"Offering a spot for a bed partner?" Yohio asked with his eyebrow raised.

"Mmhmm. It's cold. You wouldn't know. You sleep where it's insulated and warm." Yuuma replied. Okay so maybe they both liked to play the "How Gay Can You Get" game a little too much.

"You're right. Scoot." he said pulling up the blankets for Yuuma and him. Sharing a pillow as difficult but at least it was a longer one so they didn't have to spoon each other to each have a piece. Although somehow they woke up that way.

Yuma groaned himself awake and felt something uncomfortable pressed up against the back of his legs. He looked down and sighed. Yohios arms were locked around his torso and he could feel the faint heat of his morning breath against the back of his neck. His body was flushed tight against Yuumas back and despite being incredibly warm in the night, the sudden realization of just what he was feeling against his leg made him groan. "Flattering, Hio, really…" He mumbled trying to unhook himself from his friends grasp. Somehow his arms would reattach themselves to Yuumas body and finally he just gave up on himself ever winning this losing battle. It probably wasn't even light out. What was one missed work out session to spend in bed anyway? He settled back down and despite the apparently overly excited Yohio in between his legs, Yuuma sighed and fell right back asleep with a slight squeeze from his friend.

"You're awake aren't you?" Yuuma sighed in frustration.

"Mmhmm" The blonde behind him mumbled lazily.

Yuuma tried to resist the inevitable eye roll but failed yet again. "Don't blow a fuse, Yuuma…" He cooed rubbing his face sleepily in the back of Yuumas neck.

"I'm not, idiot."

Breakfast was ready and the smell of Luka cooking fresh bacon had made its way through the Voacloid household. Luka had sent Miku out to go wake the remaining others that had a tendency to oversleep and wake them for breakfast. She started with Len who was beginning to sleep in as of late and continued to make her way down the row of doors. She would sing "Wake up Sleepy Heads!" as loud as she could, usually causing the person in bed to have a mild heart attack but it did the job. Miku made her way down to the end of the hall and completely ignored Kaito and Gakupo's room from past experiences of walking in on some intimate stuff between the two. Leaving the last room to the right: Yuum and Yohioloids room.

"Knock, Knock guys! Eggs and bacon!" She cheered walking right in and freezing in her spot. "Oh god! Not this again!" She shrieked at the two males in the same bed.

"What-? M-Miku!?" Yuuma asked pushing Yohio off for real this time, sending him off the bed and onto the floor taking all the blankets with him. He groaned and laid on the floor attempting to go back to sleep despite the situation.

"I am NOT dealing with more scaring images! Are you two together or what!?"

"No we're not!"

"Then what's up with him in your bed, huh?"

By now a small crowd was gathering who consisted of Gakpo, Kaito, Gumi, SeeU and Miki. Gumi instantly turning red and clasping her nose to stop the oncoming nose bleed.

"I-It's not what it looks like! I got cold!"

Gakupo was the first to laugh, "That's what they all say." Kaito elbowed him in the ribs, scolding him.

"Whatever. We aren't together so get OUT!"

Gakupo smirked and looked over at Yohio still clutching the bed sheets, "Sure, sure. Yohio seems pretty into it."

Yohio blushed and held down his bad case of morning wood, covering his face with the sheets in the process. "Whatever guys! Like you don't get it!" He said blushing like crazy. Miku and the other girls just looked at Gumi who was about to lose it and listened in, a faint blush plastering their cheeks.

"Eh? When that happens in our room something gets done about it." Gakupo purred pulling Kaito into his embrace, "Right babe?"

He just blushed like the rest of the girls and looks sympathetically at Yuuma. The group dispersed down to the kitchen Gakupo in the lead with Kaito on his tail like a puppy. That left the two to get dressed and join the others downstairs finally for breakfast. It wasn't even that awkward with just the two of them for some reason.

When the two walked in the room all eyes were on them. Yohio looked at Yuuma and shrugged striding off for his seat and was the first to reach for the bacon. 'Noting seems too out of place. Maybe they don't really care?' Yuuma thought to himself grabbing his usual spot beside his best friend and Kaito.

"Hey Yuuma?" Kaito whispered, "You and Yohio, are you two?"

"No!" Yuuma hissed at the blue hair man beside him. Gakupo looked over and rolled his eyes at them. "We're best friends, not gay!"

"O-okay… Just... I'm here if you want to talk you know…" He answered going back to his eggs.

"If you weren't always with that samurai I might believe you…" Yuuma whispered to himself just low enough for Kaito to hear.

The day passed relatively fast for a Friday. The other Vocaloid were either off shopping, promoting or in the studio recording for their next big hit. Yuuma was one of those lucky few. He finished up in the recording studio for his acoustic cover of "Re Birthday." Not exactly HIS next hit be he genuinely approved of it nonetheless. Just as he was about to leave Gakupo and his arrogant ego walked in the studio and stopped him at the door. "Good job, VY2. You did that song proud. Ah, but you are still coming with Kaito and I tonight? He wanted me to ask you. No hard feeling about earlier right?"

Yuuma huffed and crossed his arms, "Sure Kamui. But seriously. You didn't have to be like that with Yohio earlier. Embarrassing him like that and all."

He snorted, "Like we don't all get it, just like he said. I was just stating a fact." He retorted.

"In front of Miku and the other girls!? They're Girls! They don't understand. And sure I'm still going out. With Kaito."

"Eh? I'm still coming too. Actually it was OUR date he dragged your sorry self along with us. Thirdwheeling much?"

Yuuma clenched his fists and the thought of meeting them with the samurais jaw seemed pretty good right now. Except that would just get him kicked out of the Vocaloid household. An unneeded set back.

At least I was invited!" He snapped out instead of using his fists and stormed out of the studio to hopefully find Yohio before he started his shift at his part time job. He stopped at their door and knocked hearing him answer made his heart lift just a little bit.

"Hey Hio, I-" He stopped dead. Yohio was walking around the room only dressed in the tightest pair of skinny jeans he owned. Somehow Yuuma noticed just how perfectly they hugged his hips and slender thighs, letting his gaze wandered up onto his abs and toned chest. When he reached his face he realized he had been staring and quickly shook those thoughts from his head.

"Oh! Yuuma! Hey, have you seen my shirt?" I'm already going to be late and I need it!" He asked throwing clothes from around the room in every direction.

"Colour?" Yuuma asked looking around the room.

"Dark gray. You know, the one I usually wear out. I'm kinda ditching the jacket, it's so hot out today." He said standing and rubbing his head, going off for another pile of clothes.

"Yea… uh… OH-!" He looked over at the corner of his bed and spotted it running over and throwing it at Yohio's face. "Fund it!" he chimed.

"Yes! Alright! I'll be home late probably, have fun on your night out. You deserve it, Yuuma. And I mean that!"

He forced a smile and watched the blonde blur of a man practically bolt out of the door. Just as he turned to go sit on his bed he heard it creak open and his head popped back inside, "Yuuma?"

He turned around, "Hmm?"

"Bed partners?"

Yuuma's lips twitched into a smile, blush forming on his cheeks, "Yea Hio. I'd like that."

Yohio smiled big and blew him a kiss, "Don't wait up!" And shut the door leaving the pink hair man all to himself again. He sighed and flopped down on his bed. 'Man, what am I going to do with him? Sleeping in my bed? Straddling me? Blowing kisses? I even checked him out just then! No wonder people think we're together…" he rubbed his eyes in frustration and looked out the window. Kaito was going to be by to come pick him and Gakupo up soon and he hadn't even showered yet! Without another thought he checked his phone for the time and raced to the shower to make himself at least a little more acceptable. When he was done cleaning up he had to scavenge through all the clothe Yohio had thrown about to find something clean AND nice to wear. Finally deciding on a black with big white horizontal stripes across the long sleeve shirt. He found a pair of black skinny jeans that somehow still were too loose on his already too skinny hips and thighs. Added on was his signature hat that Gakupo would probably comment poorly on and texted Kaito on when he would be showing up. While he was texting another message popped up. It was from Yohio:

"Sorry again that I couldn't make it out to the big night out but the manager said I'll be home sooner than expected!"

Yohio never really told anyone where he worked. Whenever someone would ask he would just shrug and tell them simply that he worked 'around.' He at least told Yuuma that he worked in a bar of some sorts, probably as a bar tender. At least it put the suspicion of him selling his body at rest. The "around" excuse wasn't exactly the best choice of words…

Yuuma cracked a smile, 'good.' He thought, 'the night is going to be crap anyway. At least Kaito will be there.' Not two seconds later a horn was heard in the distance. Yuuma ran to the window and face palmed. Kaito had managed to rent a limo and had his full upper body sticking out of the sun roof, ice cream in one hand, drink probably of the alcohol sorts in the other. "Hey Yuuma! You ready! Get Gaku for me! The drinks are getting warm lets GOOOOOOO! He called from the limo and by the sound of his voice he was already drinking. Yuuma sighed and knocked on Gakupo's doo. He opened it and revealed the tall sleek man dressed entirely in tight black clothes with his long lavender hair down for once. He's smiled down at the pink haired man, "You look cute. Trying to make your man jealous?"

Yuuma scoffed, "He's not my man. But YOUR man is in the driveway and I'm pretty sure he is a bit drunk so can we just go and get this over with?"

"Sure. Sure." He shooed him away and walked right pasted him. Yuuma groaned for the millionth time tonight. 'This is going to be the longest night of my life…' He groaned taking his phone out and reading the text he got from Yohio over again, replying this time:

"You lucky shit. I'm leaving now, wish you were here. At least you would bring the excitement. Kaito is holding his liquor as always and Kamui is being a D bag as per usual. Wish me luck."

Send.

**Leave a review, It will really help my drive to ship these two harder ;D Thanks! **


	2. Chapter 2

**A.N - Part 2! Finally D: Took long enough... BUT I got a new laptop today so I won't feel awkward writing about two dudes going at it on the ****_family_**** computer anymore, just no… Ugh. But read and review! **

**Enjoy my feelings!**

**A.N cont. - A bit of touchy feely in the lower regions in this chapter, moving more towards the M Rating, but we're not there yet! Just letting you know now if that's not what you want!**

Gakupo opened the front door, practically dragged Yuuma behind him to the limo. Kaito wasn't even outside the limo yet and could still be heard inside trying to figure out the doors. Gakupo sighed and opened it for him causing the blue haired man to fall ungracefully onto the pavement below him. "Nice one, Kaito." Yuuma scoffed stepping over his friend and into the limo. He took a seat while waiting for the other, who tried to help his already intoxicated boyfriend into the car.

"Good. Now how many have you had to drink" Gakupo asked him after situating themselves.

"So many." Kaito replied happily pushing himself over so his face was in his boyfriends lap.

Yuuma couldn't help but laugh, "Starting the night off good eh Kamui?" he toyed.

"Yeah of course. You know how Kaito with his alcohol intake." He mumbled running his hand through Kaito's deep blue hair, using the other to get the limo driver to finally start moving.

It was true. Kaito couldn't hold his alcohol at all. When the three friends would all go out and possibly have a few drinks, Kaito would always be the first one on the floor. Leaving Yohio and Yuuma to clean him up and send him home decent.

"So where is this place?" Yuuma asked breaking the awkward silence.

"Downtown. Its VIP only and we happen to make the cut." Gakupo said with a wink, "Only the rich and famous get in and boy, are you going to see some impressive looking people tonight." He added with a grin helping Kaito back into his seat. Yuuma scoffed and looked out the window, "My hopes aren't being set too high, Kamui. I'm not really in the mood to bring anyone home tonight." Yuuma told him.

"Why? Worried your man will be jealous?" He asked with a smug grin plastered onhis face. Yuuma looked over at him and just scowled, "What? No. And he's- oh never mind. No, it's disrespectful for Yohio. He shares that room too you know."

Gakupo just smirked, "sure, sure Yuuma. How many times can you lie to yourself? You aren't going to bring a girl home because instead of a woman in your bed, you want him there beside you, against you."

Yuuma stared at him, cheeks turning a bright red. He couldn't believe that Gakupo had just said that! However much of it might have been true… Yohio did bring comfort to a level no one else could. That was a fact. Those arms how tightly they would wrap themselves around his body and his morning breath… Yuuma didn't deny that it actually smelled… good. Intoxicating even. Weird. But his predicament in the morning when he was hard and pressing into him well… He didn't know exactly how to feel about that. He did go back to sleep rather quickly with it resting on his ass, pressing in a bit, but that didn't mean a thing! He was tired and it would have been rude of him to wake him.

"Gaku… Leave Yuuma alone…" Kaito interrupted Yuuma's heated thoughts. He was about to rip Kaito's boyfriend a new one if it wasn't for the slurring man practically laying on Gakupo's lap again.

"Hm? Just telling him what he already knows, love. Rest up we're almost there." He told his boyfriend, helping him back up into his lap so he could rub his neck.

Yuuma narrowed his eyes, "Telling me what I know?! I didn't know all of that."

"It's what you're denying, Yuuma. You might not see it but he… he love you, or something. I've seen the way he looks at you. The way he relies on you and you rely on him its-"

"Adorable!" Kaito interrupted with a squeak."

"Exactly. And I know we aren't on the best of terms, VY2, but there is nothing more satisfying than having someone to call yours. Before I got together with Kaito I would watch from afar and the nerves of losing him would wreck me. Remember Kaito?" He asked looking down at his boyfriend. He had hazy eyes but still somehow knew what was happening.

"Mmhmm." He nodded mumbling a bit, "You came out and I was confused a bit at first. I called you just a friend… but there was more. So I kissed you! And you kissed back! Then we went upstairs and you… fucked my brains out!" He purred contently onto his boyfriends lap, blush spread across his cheeks. Gakupo chuckled running his fingertips along Kaito's hot red ears.

"Uh, great choice of words Kaito, really, thanks for that image. Wow," Yuuma laughed. Finally the air in the limo was thinning, the tension leaving the three men.

"He's right though. We did. And it felt amazing. Not just the sex because wow- but the feeling of saying Kaito: my boyfriend. Claiming him as mine." Kaito looked up and blushed, "Oh Gaku~ I love it when you're such a sweetheart!"

"Shush, Kaito. Don't let VY2 hear you." Gakupo joked rubbing the back of his head. Yuuma just laughed and stared back out the window letting his thoughts fill his mind. Most of them focusing on back on Yohio and what he Gakupo said. The first problem was that he didn't even know what his sexual preference even was! Was he straight? He had only been intimate with one or two women in his whole existence and it felt good, sure….

But he had never been intimate like that with a man. How would he know it wouldn't feel better? So did this make him bisexual to even _think _of a man in this way?

He sighed and hated Gakupo even more for bringing it up yet again. Questioning his sexuality was the LAST thing on his list to do tonight.

The limo slowed down and Kaito popped right off of Gakupo's lap and hit his head on the sun roof. His purple haired boyfriend sighed and opened it for him so he could announce his arrive at the club. Some drunk girls screamed back at him and Kaito just fell back in, giggling like crazy.

"How much trouble are you going to get yourself into tonight, sweetheart?" Gakupo asked with a sigh.

"Enough that I'll need punishing?"

"Accurate."

Yuuma rolled his eyes at the duo and followed the two men out the door eyeing up the place he would have to be in for the next few hours. Exotic was the first word that came to his mind when he saw the place. Exotic and hot. The music was already beating into his chest from the road. A steady beat with a deep bass pushing the worry out of his mind like music always did no matter the kind. This kind of music tended to make him show his more wild and untamed side though. It was angry music, plain and simple. The kind that set the animal inside of you free.

He closed his eyes and took a deep breath, breathing in his environment.

"Coming, VY2?" Gakupo asked him. The two had already made it to the door without him even noticing and were looking at him like he was crazy.

"Name?" The bodyguard asked each of the three men. Yuuma was first, "VY2 Yuuma."

"Gakupo Kamui." Told him holding Kaito steady beside him.

"And you?" The guard asked?

"Kaito Kamui-!"

"Kaito!" Gakupo interrupted, "Not yet, love. Uh… it's Kaito Shion, sorry." He sighed pulling the blue haired man inside. The guard eyed Yuuma as they all passed. "He's just really drunk." He explained, "You'll probably see us pouring I'm into a limo on the way out."

Once inside the music only became more and more intense. Deep pounding rhythms going right for his chest. The place was at least higher class than he expected from a downtown club. No filthy strippers grinding on them from the instant they walked in. A plus.

But he did know Gakupo had high standards for everything so was there really a doubt?

It was a two story club with the dancers of both genders on each sides of the main floor. Looking up, there were more on balconies and a few on open platforms. Down the middle was the assumed dance floor. Flooded with intoxicated people, everyone grinding on one another in any way they could. Most were sloppy, uneven and rush. A complete turn off.

Kaito was already at the bar with Gakupo in tow trying to keep the women away from his blue eyed beauty. This left Yuuma to wander around and sit on the first couch he could find. He watched the crowd for a couple of minutes, his eyes gradually fixating on the dancers and their strategic ways they would move their bodies.

The theme of the night must have been one of the masquerade variety, Yuuma decided, all of the dancers, male and female wore rainbowed feather masks completely hiding their face. But ignoring that fact he went back to noticing the movements and focused on a pair of hips that left him weak.

The problem was the dancer was male.

Instead of his eyes focusing on the many beautiful women and their thin waists and round, plump breasts, his eyes focused on the shirtless male with tight black pants as his only real item of clothing. He used his hips in ways that Yuuma didn't think was possible and moved his tall frame up and down the pole like a snake. He was tall and lithe for sure. Slim waist with enough muscles to lean more towards the muscular side. A few tufts of platinum blond hair sticking out in all directions from his mask.

He was gorgeous from the neck down and Yuuma couldn't deny that one simple fact.

With this new distraction fresh on his mind, he shook his head and made his way over to the bar where Gakupo and Kaito still were. He hoped a few drinks would shake this new found fantasy man away.

"Yo! Yuuma! I saw you eying up Mr. Crazy Hips over there! Gonna break your promise and go grab some tail?" Gakupo asked as soon as Yuuma sat down.

"Hey to you too. And no, I'm not. I'm going to get myself drunk and go dancing to take my mind off of him. How's Kaito?" Yuuma looked over at Kaito who was passed out drunk leaning on Gakupo's lap.

"Great… Passed out not even an hour in... Give me his drink, I need to get wasted as soon as possible." Yuuma groaned reaching for it, half gone but it still counted.

Gakupo eyed him with brows raised, "I thought getting drunk wasn't your style. You know you're going to do something you'll regret."

"Yea probably. But you two took me out here to loosen up so that's what I have to do, right?"

After a few more shots followed by a few more he eventually lost count, he got up and flung himself into the group of people on the dance floor. Managing to push through the swarm of people and fixate himself in the middle, surrounding himself in heat and energy. Avoiding grinding against someone else was inevitable here and in the end helped keep his swaying frame upright against the crowd. The songs began to blend into one another and the number of people increased.

In the high of his bliss, the peak of the song, he threw his hands up, joining the crowd, and dropped them around some random stranger's neck. "Oh- I- Hey…" He looked up to see the same rainbow mask as the dancer he was ogling before and looked down to confirm it. "You... holy shit you're fucking hot up close!" Yuuma slurred running his hands shamelessly against the dancer's front trying to grasp his toned abdomen. He changed direction completely and took his chance, grasping the dancers back and pulling him so their bodies were flush together. Their hips grinding into one another.

"As are you…" He whispered into Yuuma's ear.

The pink haired man threw his head back and just laughed, "You sound sexy. Take off yer mask." He slurred trying to grab for it instead. The dancer just shook his head at the request, "Club policy. Not tonight."

"Awwe, why not?" Yuuma pouted dramatically.

"I just told you." He reminded him again.

"F-fine. Then grind your hips into my ass." He ordered the blonde. Before he could say another word on the matter, the dancer turned Yuuma and held steadily onto his hips waiting for the beat to drop. As soon as it did the dancer had their bodies so tight barely any air could get between them.

He was noticeable taller than Yuuma and that made grinding his pelvis into him all that much smoother. The song ended faster than they both would have liked and continued with another just as fast.

Yuuma looked up and wrapped his arms around his mystery dancer's neck wishing he would just remove that mask so he could see the face that this wonderful body belonged to. But instead the man grabbed onto Yuuma's chin and brought his lips down to claim Yuuma's. At first he felt shock, then awe, then heat as his groin told his brain just how to feel about this. They both agreed with each other that this was good and Yuuma found his lips playing along, kissing back. Trying to fight a losing battle of dominance having the man push past his teeth and meet with his tongue. Yuuma gasped at the intruding appendage only gaining him more room to explore and turned so he could face him. The man pulled him closer so their teeth were clicking and their pants were getting tighter and tighter. He sighed into the kiss and grabbed onto Yuuma's ass pushing their bodies closer as they ground against each other, continuing to kiss while their erections rubbed against their cloth prison. So close but yet so far from the one they needed.

Yuuma hissed and bit onto the lips in front of him pulling back playfully as the song continued bringing them closer to completion if this continued.

"Come on, you have to take off that mask…" Yuuma pouted as it rubbed on his face while the masked man kissed and sucked on his neck, a bit distracting from the amazing feeling swelling in his groin.

"Cant. Later?"

"Like?" Yuuma toyed with a raised brow.

"Later, later." The blonde breathed huskily.

"Oh?"

He brought his lips extra close to Yuuma's flushed ear, "I want to dance with you later…"

If Yuuma wasn't completely wasted he would have blushed furiously and pushed the man off of him. But instead he smirked and kissed neck nodding. Guess he was going to break his promise after all.

"Dance? Does that have another meaning?"

The blondes smile twitched into a smirk, his lips pressing against Yuuma's neck, just staying there, breathing. He nodded slowly and ran his nose up his throat all the way up to his blushing ear.

"It does. I never said where exactly we would dance. Or how dirty I would get with you." He laughed when Yuuma's breath hitched hearing such things, "Or where I would choose to grind myself into you…" He dragged his words on into a deep purr, "Against a wall, perhaps?" He took Yuuma's hips suddenly so their bodies were flush against his slender body. "Or maybe you like a softer environment to… explore ourselves?" His hands began to trail themselves upward. One pulling up Yuuma's shirt to dig down into his flesh while the other continued it course up into his pink hair. He grasped down onto his soft locks, exposing the tender skin of Yuuma's throat, giving it a quick nip on the peak before heading back down. Yuuma moaned at the mix of feelings this man created for him. All hovering around sheer bliss and just let the man take complete charge of his body. He was now just putty in his hands, making wonderful things out of himself.

His lips rested on Yuuma's collar bone waiting for the inevitable hitch in his breathing to continue his path of ravaging the male. He barely had to wait two seconds before he felt him shudder and bit down, sucking and marking his skin.

Yuuma couldn't help but continue to moan, trying desperately to bring this mystery man somehow closer. His arousal straining already as it was against his cloth prison.

"F-fuck… I-" Yuuma growled into the man's neck feeling his hand wander from his back to crotch in a matter of seconds.

"Easy." He warned, slipping his hand down Yuuma's already too tight of pants to try and relieve him of some of the agony. His hands brushed over Yuuma's throbbing arousal causing him to fling his head back biting his bottom lip in attempt to keep his screams for more back. The man just smirked at the sound and continued to work with what little room he had sending Yuuma closer and closer to his goal. With a breathy 'yes' Yuuma dug his fingers into the man's shoulder blades and held on while he continued to please and work his needy appendage. But Yuuma wasn't exactly calm and collected for such actions in the middle of hundreds of people. He squirmed and jerked away from that god sent of a hand, making the job of simply getting him off ten times more difficult.

With an agitated sigh the man pulled his hand back and tried to distract Yuuma with kisses alone. Smashing his lips against Yuuma's he dragged moan after moan out of the pink haired man sounding as if he still had his hand down his pants.

After another song came and passed the two had to pry themselves apart from each other just to breathe. They were becoming too attached for their own good and both erections were swollen and aching badly.

"Wh-whats your name?" Yuuma asked desperately.

The man only shook his head sadly, "Private…"

"No d-don't say that, please! I need you I… I'm confused okay…" Yuuma tried to get closer to grab that mask, "I let you feel my junk and- and you can't even *hic* tell me your name?!" he reached out again and barely missed grabbing a feather instead. He needed something, anything to remind him of this night he surely would forget later. He reached out again this time causing the man to grab a hold of Yuuma's arm. "Look, stop. You're drunk… don't get violent."

"I'm not!" Yuuma pouted, "You don't understand how confusing this all is! I don't even like guys!"

"Yeah?" he looked down and Yuuma blushed holding himself, "Really…?" Even with the mask on Yuuma could tell the other was raising his eyes and being a sarcastic know-it-all.

"Yes, really! Now I just need to-" He took one last attempt at grabbing his only obstacle and ended up falling flat on his stomach after the man dodged his grabby hands. The man quickly grabbed him and picked him up off the ground before getting trampled by the other drunk people around them.

"Look Yuuma, stop you're drunk I-" His eyes went wide, covering his mouth. "Shit, no I-"

Yuuma narrowed his eyes. "How do you know my name…?" he asked the man who kept backing up to gain distance. By now he was just more emotional than creeped out. This man who made out with him and felt him up around hundreds of people knew him! How? In one quick movement he grabbed onto the nearest person and switched places with them bolting in the other direction to get away. "I-I have to go, I-"

"Hey!" Yuuma called out after him.

It was no use he was gone. Back into the sea of people in which he came. Yuuma looked down in his hand. He was still clutching that one rainbow feather he managed to snag before he messed everything up and fell for him. Literally. He clenched his fist trying to avoid making more of a scene and took a deep breath trying to steady himself. He need to get out, get away. Finding Gakupo and Kaito was a must but somehow everything began to look the same, blurry and spinning. He grasped his head, dropping the feather in the mix of feet and watched as it fell, vision turning black as it hit the ground.

**A.N - Look forward to part 3 soon! **

**Reviewing would really help me! Thanks!**


	3. Chapter 3

**A.N – Okay faster update. Gold stars for me… ahh.. Well enjoy I guess I wanted this to be more fluffy so don't worry about ****_too_**** many sexy bits if you're not into that. Those come later :D**

**ENJOY~**

"Do you think he'll be fine? I mean we found him passed out surrounded by drunk people. He's gonna be fine right? Did he get trampled?" Gakupo asked. His face looking even more worried with the horrible lighting in the room.

"Yes, yes. The man will be fine. And no he did not, hardly a scratch. Are you his partner?" The doctor asked seeing how concerned the purple haired man was for his friend, er… acquaintance.

"W-what?! No, I'm _his_ partner. The blue haired… other passed out one." Gakupo sighed awkwardly, tilting his head to the man beside him, "He'll be fine though. This is more of a usual thing for him." He explained running his hand through his hair nervously. As much as he didn't get along with Yuuma he did care for the guy. He was after all good friends with Kaito and the thought of something bad happening to him to upset his Kaito… well it just made that his goal to eliminate that type of situation for him.

"He should wake up soon. The alcohol in his system was just enough to cause him to black out. Possibly from increased blood flow. Dancing, perhaps?"

Gakupo blushed remembering the state he found him in. Erection raised ready to go, even in his completely K.O'ed state. What a trooper. "Uh… yea something like that. Heh."

The doctor just raised his eyebrows and brushed it off. He really didn't want to know the subtext behind that meaning. He went back to check on Yuuma while Gakupo sat on the chair beside him, lips pursed looking over at his boyfriend. He was usually like this with alcohol but seeing Yuuma in the bed like he was caused Gakupo a bit of concern. How long HAD he been out? He poked his boyfriend right between the eyes and smiled when he groaned and cursed a bit. "Yup, he'll be fine." Gakupo reassured himself.

Another hour passed and Kaito had finally recovered from his passed out state into one of annoyance and hunger. He made sure to let the whole hall know with his moans of pain and regrets. Gakupo just shut him out like he usually did after a night of going a bit too hard. His blue haired lover would come to bed and demand a head rub until he passed out onto his chest. It was the only real way for him to sleep after waking up with a migraine. But now he couldn't and Gakupo could only feel bad for the man.

"Gaku~ Can't you tell the lights to shut up? My eyes… they burn and sizzle, please… and speaking of sizzle… food? Eggs?" He whined holding his head.

"Kaito… we're at the hospital with Yuuma. I can't go making eggs…" Gakupo explained.

Kaito's eyes shot open, bloodshot and watery, "Y-Yuuma? Hospital? How? What did you do!?"

"Me?! Nothing! I saved his drunk ass! He passed out and was dancing… so I managed to drag both of you here. Now take my jacket and put it over your eyes and sleep. We'll be here for a bit-" He told Kaito, looking back at Yuuma and frowning, "Might be here for a bit. VY2 hasn't done much other than breathe..."

Kaito looked over again and frowned, "when will he wake up?" He asked innocently.

Gakupo frowned, "I don't know, love. This is why I don't like it when you over drink. I don't want to see you get hurt and… well… die."

"I'm not going to die…" he laughed thinking Gakupo was kidding.

"People have!" He shot back, fists clenched. He was anything but joking now and Kaito could see it in his eyes. He was tearing up and trying his best to hide it.

"Gaku… I'm sorry I don't want you to worry about me, I'm tough. Kinda." He teased trying to lighten the mood. Gakupo just smiled and reached out for his hand taking it and giving it a good squeeze. "I know you are-" He whispered in Kaito's ear nuzzling him a bit, "You can take all of me, I'd say that's pretty tough." Gakupo purred.

"Gaku~!" Kaito squealed, "Not what I meant at all, you perv! Now promise me you're not going to worry!"

"Cant. I love you too much." He added resting his head on Kaito's shoulder giving his neck a quick kiss. Kaito sighed happily and placed Gakupo's jacket over his eyes to dull the pain that damned light brought to him. Gakupo was always looking out for him no matter how simple the problem was.

The both sat there for what seemed to be the longest time listening to the machined beep and the clock on the wall tick away. Kaito was back asleep and the nurses had made frequent stops in the room to check on Yuuma and his status.

"Good news." One of the nurses told the two men, waking them up in the process.

"Huh? Oh- what?" Gakupo sputtered. He didn't really plan on falling asleep but Kaito's heartbeat was too relaxing.

"Good news," She repeated a bit on the annoyed side, "He seems to be okay and will wake up soon. His alcohol level has gone down enough, so when he wakes up you may take him home."

Gakupo stuttered, "Already?"

"Yes." Told him, "Lightweights can't be taking up beds. Send him home and make sure he rests and drinks a lot."

Simple enough instructions.

No sooner that a few minutes after the nurse left Yuuma groaned himself awake holding his head as he leaned up and forced a smile. He looked around and started to panic but after Gakupo filled him in the blushing Yuuma accepted that his friend had found him passed out drunk and a bit on the hard side. Gakupo laughed and helped the groggy man to his feet getting the nurses to detach him from any cords and made their way back to the limo.

"So they just… ugh…" Yuuma started only getting a few words out before causing another pulse of an oncoming migraine to shoot through his head, silencing him.

"Hey, Yuuma. Shh just stay quiet. We're almost home and I'm sure Yohio is going to flip when he sees what kind of state we brought you home in."

Yuuma's eyes opened wide at the mention of his best friend.

'Yohio…' he thought, 'He'll be worried sick… I promised him I'd have fun NOT almost die. What kind of friend does _that!?_' Yuuma asked himself instead of saying it out loud. He didn't really want to say anything more about Yohio around Gakupo. Anymore blood flow to his cheeks was going to give him a stroke.

"-So when we get home Yohio is going to clean you up, okay? I just texted him and I-"

Yuuma just clued in, too lost in his own thoughts, "You what?! What did he say!? IS he… mad at me!?"

Gakupo only chuckled, "No more like madly in love." Yuuma blinked twice and blushed looking away, "He sent me a novel sized text message and I've been getting them ever since we left. He's worried… BUT! I confirmed that you didn't die so I can't be held responsible for any murder charges he would have filed on me." Gakupo finished with a smirk, "win/win I guess."

Yuuma couldn't help but blush furiously. He couldn't help it! First he was worried that Yohio would have been mad for almost dying on him, but now he was just worried how he was going to react once they all got back. He knew for sure the blonde would flail and probably suffocate him in affection and Gakupo would take it the wrong way no doubt.

After what happened with that man in the club he didn't really want to go anywhere near the topic revolving his sexuality. Especially around Gakupo. The perv would have mixed his words around and given him a stroke.

The finally pulled up the mansion and the pit forming in Yuuma's gut only got worse. "Guys I'm gonna be sick…" He told them slouching down in the seat. Little did they know he was only talking about nerves and Kaito was the first to act out.

"G-Get him OUT!" Kaito screamed causing the driver to stomp on the breaks lurching the limo to a halt. Kaito opened the door and shoved him out onto the grass, squeaking and running for the house.

"He can't handle vomit you know that…" Gakupo groaned in Yuuma direction while he paid for the night and apologized to the driver.

"Uurgh… Yeah. I know..." He sat up and rubbed his head looking over at the mansion. Kaito burst through the door and Yohio knocked him over before he could even get in the door.

"YUUMA!? Oh my GOD! Why is he on the ground?! KAMUI! Are you TRYING to kill him!? You ARE! Get him off the ground or so help me I will put you there myself!" Yohio spazzed running faster than they both men had seen anyone just to get to Yuuma's aid. He looked back up at Gakupo with his red eyes flaring more than usual, "YOU! You promised he was in good hands!" he hissed.

"I did and I was! I took him to the hospital and I managed to get him home safe." He looked over at Yuuma and winked, "He's all yours now. I have to deal with a certain cranky individual."

He walked off after his spastic boyfriend and Yohio scowled the whole way. "Are you hurt? Are you okay? Are you-?"

"Yohio," Yuuma interrupted him with a smile, "I'm fine. A little queasy and tired but don't worry…"

"Really? Okay… If you say so. I'm not keeping my eyes off of you the entire time though, okay?"

"Wouldn't doubt it."

Yohio helped his best friend up the stairs and into their bedroom, getting his bed ready and fluffing up his pillows. Yuuma sat down and sighed at Yohio and how much of a big deal he was making. Sure it was kind and he wasn't called his best friend for nothing but he was going to stress himself out if he continued. He was doing everything for his friend.

"Alright. Arms up. No shirt tonight. I don't want you to overheat in the night." Yohio ordered standing in front of Yuuma looking down at him, worry still in his eyes.

Yuuma obliged. It wasn't like he had slept in his bed without a shirt before. He preferred one right about now, but what can you do?

"Alright now lay down and relax I'm going to get you some water so get comfy, I don't want you moving around too much and passing out on me."

Yuuma groaned but nodded anyway getting under his sheets and getting himself comfortable like Yohio had told him. He did mean well but Yuuma was starting to feel the suffocation. He closed his eyes and hated himself even more for all the stress he was giving Yohio. He didn't want to put all this pressure on his best friend! All because of his stupid two second attraction with that damn dancer! If it wasn't for his seductive ways he would have been fine! A normal night of scowling and wishing he was home instead of grinding up on some delicious stranger. Wait? Delicious? No…

Yuuma balled his hands into fists and cursed under his breath,_ 'He was attractive sure… but I'm not gay. I can admire another guys looks, right?'_ He asked himself. But all too soon the feeling of the man's hips grinding against him came back and shook through him like a tidal wave. He clenched his teeth and his image came to mind. Sexy abs and his hips that left him weak.

"You're trying to make me insane aren't you?" Yuuma asked out loud.

Just then Yohio walked in, "Hmm? I'm making you insane?" he asked, smirk plastered on his face.

Yuuma quickly shook his head and blushed, "No, no, noo… I was just talking out loud, stupid me." He stuttered awkwardly rubbing his head, "I-I… I'm really glad I have you Hio… Really."

"Awe Yuuma~! You're too sweet." He teased walking over to the bed, sitting down beside him. His hands found their way into Yuuma's pink locks and subconsciously started rubbing his head. They locked eyes and smiled at each other, tenderness in both of their eyes. The soft rhythmic movements of his hands sending Yuuma into a trance fairly quickly. Without another thought he was dozing off and Yohio was glad. He wanted to be there for the man, his best friend. There wasn't anyone in the world like him and he knew that. He had Kaito, sure, but the bond was not nearly as profound. It never was. But with Yuuma it was easy. So perfect and necessary. He was Yohio's oxygen. He needed him. Sure he could go without him for a bit, but he would always come back for another breath.

It was Yohio this time that found himself blushing at that thought and smiled nervously realizing just close they had become. He looked at his hand and blushed harder, he felt so nice, so soft. Retracting his hand from Yuuma's hair he looked down at it and laughed to himself. 'That damn glitter. It's just caked in your hair… I'll need to wash it out for him tomorrow.' He told himself smoothing out Yuuma's hair before getting up and silently walking back over to his own bed.

"Yohio?" A small voice called out.

He stopped in his tracks and turned his head to face Yuuma.

"Where are you going?" He asked shyly, "We're bed partners, remember?"

Yohio smiled and nodded his head walking back over and scooting under the covers with Yuuma. Their legs bumped against each other and they both blushed innocently. But it felt so nice they decided to keep them there. Yohio managed to wrap himself all the way around Yuuma with his long arms hugging his torso, completing his job as the big spoon finishing off by nuzzling into Yuuma's neck. He stayed that way until Yuuma sighed feeling Yohio already starting to poke at him with the feeling of the other being so close.

"You're such a flatterer, Hio…" Yuuma breathed. Yohio just smirked and pressed closer gaining a gasp from his little spoon. "H-Hio…"

"Hmm?"

"N-nothing…" He told him feeling his face heat up with the increase in touch from the other male. Yohio just smirked and ran his nose against Yuuma's neck stopping at the very noticeable hickey on his pale skin. Without another thought he pressed his lips to the purpled skin and let his tongue caress his mark.

Yuuma stiffened and shuddered at the feeling of his lips against his throat and brought himself back to earlier that night… With the dancer and his exotic lips… They felt so similar…

'Yohio must have the skilled lips of a dancer. What else can he do?' Yuuma wondered then blushed at his own thoughts. 'No, none of that! He's just… tending to my wound that's all. Yeah.' Yuuma tried to convince himself while Yohio continued to tend to his shameful marking. Just then Yohio stopped with the simple licking and clamped his lips down on top of his already purpled flesh.

"H-Hio…" Yuuma moaned shamefully. He spun around and faced the blond and his equally flushed face. "Wh-what are you doing?" He asked Yohio.

"He didn't finish what he started." Yohio answered with a lust filled reply scooting closer and pressing his body against Yuuma's so he could have better access of his neck. Yuuma just stared there in shock with the unexpected closeness, hissing when his lips found that same spot sucking down on his skin. At first lightly, then hard enough to cause Yuuma to squeal quietly and clutch against Yohio's arms. "Ahhh… Hio… You're a bloody leech… holy shit…" Yuuma moaned out feeling the final pinch on his skin. Yohio laughed at his remark and loosened his hold on the other man's skin, giving it a once over with his tongue. Now it was a fresh bruise, proof that he had claimed him.

They both locked eyes, faces flushed as red as Yohio's eyes and continued to stare at the other. A thousand different thoughts racing through their minds a second, all confused and jumbled. Yohio, with his eyes still pooling with lust had a brief idea of what he wanted, making it clear by looking down suggestively at Yuuma's pink lips. Yuuma, however was conflicted. So he did what felt right and just fell into Yohio's embrace holding himself tight against the other male. Yohio didn't even seem fazed at all and took him into his arms, his head resting on the pink haired man's head rubbing it subconsciously.

They both laid there in the others embrace until passing on into subconscious. Finally Yuuma's mind had slowed and calmed down from the recent experience. Shutting out the thoughts, leaving him with one simple fact, the only thing on his mind:

_'__I'm so fucking gay…'_

**A.N – There is more and it's going to be spicy for sure ;D Leave a review if you like! Bye for now!**


	4. Chapter 4

**A.N –This chapter was evil to me I swear. Had ****zero**** motivation recently, being lazy with summer and whatnot… But I'm trying to come up with ideas on what should happen with these two next. I still love them as a pair so much so I'm not letting this fic die! /**

**ANYWAY!**** Some light smut, no ****_hard-core_**** stuff cuz I try not to add that to my chapter fics, but who knows!? Weird stuff happens when I write.**

**_ENJOY~!_**

It had been quite the night for the two men, now officially sharing a bed as bed partners. Yuuma had way too much on his mind revolving entirely around his sexuality, and the mass beside him with his arms all over, wasn't helping. His best friend Yohio, also known as the one almost entirely on top of him, crushing his skinny body into the bed, had been confusing him for a while now. He would flirt and look out for him, in more than just a friend way, but Yuuma had always just brushed it off as his nature. Nothing more. But lately he had been more assertive with his true intents. Yuuma found himself noticing the looks Gakupo told him about. It was getting harder and harder to just simply brush off that maybe Yohio did like Yuuma more than "Just a friend." Topping it all off with a nice big hickey on the side of his neck, delivered by Yohioloid himself. Friends weren't supposed to do that unless drunk! But both of them were completely sober and the weird thing was…. To Yuuma it felt… _right._ Having his best friend so close like that, much closer than they had ever been before, really. It felt good. Natural. Not that it didn't feel that way with him before… He just chose to ignore it but the truth was staring him right in the face all along:

He was gay. Gay for his best friend.

And his best friend was gay for him.

Maybe….

Yuuma finally groaned himself fully awake from his thoughts after hearing like someone was pounding onto a wall next door. He looked over at Yohio who was still passed out, completely unaffected by the noise. His mouth as hanging open and Yuuma couldn't help but laugh. "You'll catch flies, idiot..." He whispered to him, closing his mouth. Yohio was an insanely heavy sleeper and rolled around a lot in his sleep too. So when it was either choosing to be steam rolled into the mattress by the larger male, or have him hold on tight to Yuuma keeping him stationary, the last choice always won.

It wasn't Yohio making the noise, so what was it?

_'__Seriously what IS that?_' Yuuma asked himself again getting annoyed. He thought he could ignore it by snuggling up closer to Yohio to find his hypnotic heartbeat so he could ignore it and simply fall back asleep. He crawled back into Yohio's arms and found it easily, but the noise just kept getting louder and louder. Suddenly the realization of what was making the noise hit him like a brick. Back when Yuuma and Yohio had just started spending the night in each other's bed, he remembered a certain something Gakupo had said:

_"__When that happens in our room something gets done about it." Gakupo purred pulling Kaito into his embrace, "Right babe?"_

'_Oh my god, they're having sex!_' Yuuma figured out, face palming at his level of obliviousness. Now the noise was just more awkward than annoying. Yuuma rolled his eyes at Kaito's obvious muffled squeals for more of his boyfriend and had to find something to take his mind off the growing image of his blue haired friend getting pounded into the mattress. With a sigh he looked back over at Yohio and smiled. He had a plan. Wake Yohio up and enjoy making fun of the noises they heard together. Much less awkward with a friend.

So he started poking at him and whispering in his ear to get him to move or at least show signs he wasn't dead. "Yohio, you idiot. I don't want to listen to them alone, come on." He resulted in shaking the man earning a groan as a reply, turning on his side to face Yuuma instead.

"Fine then. Don't ever tell me I'm lazy though. I have proof that you, are worse." Yuuma mumbled at him focusing on his face for a second. He really was something to look at. The noises as background noise didn't help his thoughts either. Yohio was attractive… _very _attractive. He had a gorgeous skin tone that complimented his hair colour perfectly. Yuuma envied it for being naturally beautiful instead of his hair that was just an eye sore. Sure blonde wasn't very noticeable in a crowd but that's what Yuuma wanted. He liked being alone, not noticed and more quiet. That's why he wore the hat.

Soon he found himself zoned out, remembering every little detail about his best friend, finding every possible thing that made him that much more beautiful. His stunning red eyes, his flawless skin, his perfect hair, oh and those legs. Not to mention his hands, big but slender and elegant and his-

"Like what you see~?" Yohio asked, snapping Yuuma out of his trance, blush spreading quickly across his face. He completely forgot he was staring at Yohio this whole time! He turned away from him hiding his face like a little kid. Yohio only laughed at the sight in front of him.

"Hey now, don't be so shy…" he teased running his finger down Yuuma's arm trying to get him to loosen up. When that didn't work, Yohio smirked and rolled completely on top of the small man catching him off guard. Quickly pinning him down in place with both of his legs. Yohio looked down and studied his friend. "You're so strange, Yuuma…" He mumbled, "Last night you were so open. Wasn't that my name you moaned once or twice?"

Yuuma's blush had now completely covered his entire face and his hands were getting hot. He felt Yohio's weight on top of him shifting forward until his hands were beside Yuuma's head. Yuuma peeked out from behind his fingers and saw Yohio's stunning red eyes a few inches from his. He jumped and tried to throw him off but just like last time Yohio rode it out pinning down his arms in the process.

"Why are you being so stubborn, Yuuma?" he whispered in Yuuma's red ear. Running his nose on Yuumas cheek as he processed just how to respond.

Yuuma took a deep breath to steady himself, "Why are you being so… Assertive, Yohio? You're coming off so dominant recently…"

"Am I? A little while ago you would have just told me to stop joking… what's changed?" He asked him, lips so close to the others.

"You… You've changed."

"How so?"

Yuuma pursed his lips trying to think of something to answer him with. Nothing came to mind and Yohio took advantage of that. He brought his lips closer causing Yuuma to close his eyes and blush.

"You like me don't you, Yuuma?" He asked with lust starting to pool in his eyes again. Yuuma knew when he got like this he was incredibly seductive so he was prepared. Putting up every wall he could.

"W-what? I-I… No! You're my best friend!" He explained trying to joke.

Yohio just scoffed and sunk closer towards Yuuma, "Yeah? I don't know if all best friends give each other love bites? Or ask to sleep together and… get hard at the feeling of their body against them."

"Y-Yeah well that's you! Not me… I-I… Yohio…" Yuuma gasped when he leaned in closer and fell into the others arms. Yuuma huffed in surprise at the closeness and felt Yohio begin to purr into his ear. "I'm not ashamed of it. I happen to like how you feel. How you act. Damn it Yuuma-" He brought his lips down and claimed them against Yuuma's, "I like you… all of you." He dragged out against the others mouth.

Yuuma stared at him eyes wide with shock. He wasn't responding like Yohio wanted, he just kind of laid there. Shocked.

Yohio had a feeling this would happen and came prepared with a plan of attack. He shut his eyes and kissed deeper against Yuuma's mouth pushing skillfully against his tongue, prying for an answer. He rolled his hips against Yuumas and brought his hips down so they rested perfectly against each other. Now he would have more room to work. Arousing both his mind and his body.

One of Yohio hands slid down Yuuma's bare side and rubbed in small circles to get his mind to click. And click it did. Finally Yuuma just let himself go and leaned into the man on top of him. Embracing him with every fibre of his body. He needed Yohio, and refusing to admit this fact to himself wasn't worth anything anymore.

"Yeah?" Yohio asked breathlessly as Yuuma reached around and grabbed onto Yohio's ass giving it a firm squeeze. Yohio could help but laugh into another kiss, biting the others lips to bring more out of him. "You're rougher than I imagined Yuuma…" Yohio finally admitting, delivering another deadly roll of his hips against Yuuma groin. He muffled a moan against Yohio's lips and kept his mouth shut with his own.

"You imagined this? How long have you known?" Yuuma asked breaking the kiss with a string of saliva on their lips. This lead Yohio's lips to tend to other places around his chest and neck.

"Oh I don't know… A while." He mumbled. "It started before we slept together, I know that. Then got worse when we did." He dragged out his words kissing lower and lower on Yuuma's body, "I felt your body tight against mine and I knew I wanted you."

Yuuma felt his face getting redder and redder as the man on top of him continued to speak. "Y-Yohio…"

He raised an eyebrow and raised the sheets slipping inside to run his hands against the raised fabric of his boxers. Yuuma let out a quick yelp and pulled against Yohio's hair for him to stop.

"Still nervous, eh? Don't I feel familiar, love?" Yohio asked coming back above the covers to meet with Yuuma's lips again. "Maybe my attraction finalized itself when you wore that cute outfit. You know. The black and white striped one? The one with the skinny jeans that hugged your gorgeous hips so well…" His hands trailed down and rested against Yuuma's hips, digging down to prove a point. One hand drifted lower and stayed against Yuuma's growing arousal. "Nngh… Y-Yohio?" he sighed breathlessly.

Suddenly everything clicked into place for Yuuma. This feeling _was_ familiar. The way Yohio's hands worked so perfectly. Those damn hips and their skilled movements and even his hair!

Yuuma's eyes went wide causing the man above him to smirk and adventure on the inside of Yuuma's boxers.

"Oh yeah, I'm your dirty little dancer. And my rule is-" He grasped onto Yuuma's hardened length, moving his hand agonizingly slow against it. "I don't tell people my name the first time I touch their junk. Second times the charm." He leaned in closer and smashed his lips against Yuuma's loving the sound of Yuuma's moans against his lips. Such a turn on.

"The name's Yohioloid. It's a pleasure to meet you." He purred going back for more of Yuuma's sweet lips.

Just then the door swung open causing the two to freeze and stare at the intruder, "-Hey guys, just wanted to let you know- uhh… wow. Bad time?" Gakupo asked, his face surprisingly gaining a tint of pink despite how he wasn't innocent at all.

Yohio looked down at Yuuma's flushed face and smirked, "Kinda… yea."

"So you two finally bit the bullet and did it?" The purple haired man asked leaning against the door as the two unwound themselves.

"We're clothed, Kamui. We just kissed." Yohio explained.

Yohio was surprisingly relaxed about having Gakupo interrupt them and seeing his hand down Yuumas pants. While Yuuma on the other head was beat red trying to hide from his knowing eyes.

"You idiot! Look away! Jeez!" Yuuma shrieked at Gakupo covering himself up and hiding behind Yohio. Unlike Yohio who swung his legs over the side of the bed, almost flaunting the fact that he was hard and Yuuma was the one to get him there.

Gakupo raised his eyebrow and smirked at the man, "Morning wood?" he questioned, clearing knowing the truth. He wasn't blind after all.

"You can say that…" Yohio answered, grinning ear to ear.

They both laughed and Yuuma turned and saw that they were sharing a moment over erections. "You idiots! Why are you laughing!?" Yuuma hissed in embarrassment.

"Oh nothing, VY2." Gakupo teased, "I just came to tell you it was breakfast. Sort yourselves out and hurry up, Kaito's starving and _will_ eat all the pancakes."

"I wonder why…?" Yuuma growled at Gakupo just as he left, "Quiet down the sex next time. Sounded like you were killing him." He grumbled.

Gakupo turned and smiled, "He sure screamed like it, huh?" He added with a wink. But the two men on the bed were too focused on each other at the time to notice the couple's apparent climax. Maybe the plan of using Yohio to ignore the noises worked after all? A little differently but what can you do?

"Fine. We'll be down in a bit." Yohio told him.

Gakupo shut the door and mad his way down the hall to tell Kaito, no doubt. Once the two couldn't hear the footsteps anymore they jumped right back onto what they were doing minus the hand down Yuuma's pants.

Yuuma was the first to break the kiss, "So you were him? The dancer I hated after you left me!?" he hissed at the confident male on top of him, still smirking like an idiot.

"Mmm left you? You were catching on too fast! I wanted to admit that I liked you as me first, then tell you. I wasn't going to hide it forever I swear."

"Fine. I'm still annoyed at the trust level here, Yohio… It was hard enough for me to do that with a complete stranger at the time and now realize it was you! Do you do that to everyone?!" Yuuma asked, now horrified.

"Calm… I do not do that with everyone. Only you. I saw you and knew I had to make an impression. Get you to realize how good it could be with another man. And…?"

"…It felt good." Yuuma finally admitted delivering another kiss on Yohio's lips.

He smiled and kissed back, "Mmm did it ever. And I haven't even made you feel_ really_ good yet… I've always been interrupted."

Yuuma blushed and pushed Yohio's wandering hand away from his crotch. "Not now… Breakfast first, then we'll talk about it. Us."

Yohio's eyes widened at the simple word. "Us?"

Yuuma sighed, "Yes… Us. You don't think I'm going to let you just touch me and get away with it?"

"I was hoping you wouldn't! Now…" Yohio smirked going for right under Yuuma's right ear, "Can't we just explore for a little while longer…" he asked, nibbling on Yuuma's earlobe.

Yuuma sighed and agreed to let him have his way for a little while longer, which lead into five, ten, fifteen minutes of Yohio giving Yuuma countless love bites up and down his skinny body. Each time causing him to mewl and squirm for more. He did however keep his word and didn't let Yohio get too frisky and simply take him. Despite how ready he was at the time.

The two finished up, lips sore from overuse, and just sat in bed holding onto each other. Yohio slowly running his fingers through the others hair as they breathed.

They looked up when the door squeaked open again. This time it was Kaito.

"H-hey guys? Are you having sex?" He asked hesitantly. Probably cautioned from either Gakupo or Miku. Both experts at walking in on something they don't want to see. But for Gakupo it was debatable.

Yuuma held back a laugh, "No we aren't. What's up?"

He came in all the way and smiled at the two in bed, arms all over each other and the freckling of bruises up and down Yuuma's soft skin.

"Sure looks like sex…" He added with a smirk.

Yohio held up the blankets covering their torsos, "Clothed?"

"Oh. Guess not. You guys missed breakfast you know?"

"Yea we figured. I got a little carried away…" Yohio looked down at Yuuma who just rolled his eyes and nuzzled back into Yohio's arms.

"Whatever, Hio…." He added with a groan.

Kaito cleared his throat at the two nuzzling and flirting, and got their attention. "I saved some pancakes for you guys though… I figured you were having sex and… would be hungry but…"

Just then Yohio's stomach growled against Yuuma's back answering Kaito's question for him. "Yea Im starving… Thanks Kaito!"

"No problem guys!" He gleamed, "But Gakupo did tell me something at breakfast… he told me you two… You two are together now? Like _together _together?"

Yohio and Yuuma locked eyes and smiled. "Us?" Yuuma asked shyly.

"Yeah… Us." He looked up at Kaito and smiled, "Yes we're _together_ together." They told Kaito.

Kaito let out a squeal at the mention of the two friends being a couple, startling them at the same time. "I knew it! You guys always were close…"

"Yea we are… and soon… we'll be so close there won't even be two bodies in this bed… Just one." Yohio purred in excitement.

Yuuma blushed at Yohio's dirty mouth and hid his head in the bed, groaning for his idiot best friend to stop. "Don't you have a filter?"

"I don't, love. You know you like it."

"I know but with Kaito here?! Hio!" He shrieked into the sheets.

Once again Yohio was back on top ravaging against Yuuma skin. Placing kisses all over just to get a rouse out of his pink haired friend, which was very easy. Kaito smiled at the two kissing and bickering, and quickly took his leave knowing very soon what Yohio had said would be true. He really didn't want to be in the same room when the deed was being done. But deep down he knew Yuuma being stubborn old Yuuma would want to wait. And wait they would. But knowing they were together and sleeping in the same bed would lead to all sorts of new possibilities.

Kaito bit his lip as he walked, ashamed that he had just thought about his best friends like that. He needed to find his boyfriend fast before the bulge in his groin over this, started to get uncomfortable.

He burst through his door and saw his boyfriend at his mirror. He turned and smiled looking down at Kaito's crotch shamelessly. "Oh, hey Kaito… uhh… Oh..."

The other approached him and pressed himself up against Gakupo's well-built frame showing him just what he wanted. Gakupo smirked at Kaito's little advancements knowing just what was going to happen next.

"Yeah. Bed now… please?"

**A.N – Not as much spice as you wanted? I just wanted to tease, so stay tuned ;D **

**Reviews would be awesome~ **

**Thanks!**


	5. Chapter 5

**A.N – SO Sorry for the late update! I was so mad at myself! Thinking of ideas for this was just… ugh. I needed coffee and a lack of wifi to actually sit down and work on this. But like I said, I'm not giving this up. It should be about 10 chapters if I try. Maybe less because college… **

**Warnings****: YAOI. Two guys doing things to please each other. Suggestive stuff from Yohioloid ****_(big surprise…) _****Sorry, I had to change it to M to be safe. That and other chapters coming up might be more… Smutty? Yeee… So might as well change it now. .**

**ANYWAY! **

"Nice of Kaito to leave us some pancakes, huh? I guess he has more self-control than Gakupo gives him credit for…"

Yuuma scoffed at his friend, "Yea that or Kamui didn't do as much 'damage' to him in bed as he thinks." The two both shared a laugh and started eating whatever was left of their breakfast. Yuuma sat on the counter eyeing up his friend getting lost in his own thought about this morning. Definitely not the way you would want to spend the day but for some reason it wasn't as bad as he thought. Sure getting caught by your friend's boyfriend was embarrassing, but at least they weren't actually _doing_ anything. Locking the door now was going to have to be a must in a few days.

Yuuma could feel heat start to rise in his cheeks at just the thought of them actually doing something more than sleeping in their bed. He looked over at Yohio and jumped. "Thinking about me? Your face is all red, love…" He asked with a wink.

Yuuma groaned and shook his head, "No… no, just… okay maybe."

The blonde got up from leaning against the counter and situated himself in between Yuuma legs. He stared at his friend for a bit before scooting him closer so their bodies were pressed against each other. This didn't help the blush from spreading at all. "It's alright if you are," Yohio purred, "I was thinking about you too. You look so cute with your morning hair and face all flustered."

Yuuma couldn't help the eye roll this time, "So flirty aren't you…? Do you ever stop?" The blonde responded by grabbing onto Yuuma's butt giving it a firm squeeze and pulling his body somehow closer. "No I really don't." He grasped onto Yuuma's chin placing a chaste kiss on his lips.

Just then Miku walked in on the two and shrieked. "Hey! No PDA where we eat! Why are you on the counter? You better be clean, you animals!" She stormed over and looked the two men up and down. Her eye just screaming of disapproval. "Hey! I heard from Kaito that you two were and item now…" she blurted, "Is it true?"

Yuuma looked up at Yohio and shrugged, "Yea we are."

It took the girl a few moments to comprehend this. "Really? Huh. I wouldn't have guessed…" She sneered at the two men, bodies still pressed into the others. "I definitely won't be waking you two up from now on, kay?" She started walking away but turned back, finger on her lips. "Oh, and I heard the _other_ couple going at it this morning and almost gagged. Now I'm starting to suspect that was you two… Kaito usually isn't that… expressive." Miku hissed. Her eyes were dark from bags, possibly from lack of sleep due to the noises she mentioned before.

"Look, Miku." Yohio told her, starting to get annoyed with her whole 'diva' persona she carried around with her, "We just became a couple like… two hours ago. We aren't going to get intimate for a while so go talk to Gakupo about the noise. We heard it too."

She just laughed and got back in the blondes face. "We of_ course _you did. You're in the room next door to them! I'm down the hall. And yet the whole damn house heard them! They fuck like rabbits and it's a wonder that Kaito can even stand."

Yohio could help but burst out laughing at that one, "How old are you again?" Yuuma elbowed him in the ribs at the comment but stayed silent. The two were definitely entertaining.

"Sixteen." She answered sharply, "I know about sex, idiot. I know and I'm tired…"

Yuuma finally decided to pitch in on the conversation. "Look Miku… I get that you're tired and sick of the sound of bedsprings, but all you can really do is talk to them." He muttered hoping he got his voice across.

"_I'm sixteen!_ I'm not talking to a _man_ about how loud they are in bed!" She shrieked looking offended, "Here's an idea. You talk to them. You're both men. You do it." She spat turning around and storming out the side door.

Yohio looked like he was ready to flip out at her as she left but the man straddling his body calmed him down rather quickly, "Let her go… We can talk to them. Kaito is our friend."

"Right. I know but does she have to be so damn sassy!?"

"No she doesn't. Its probably hormones. That type of thing. Girl stuff."

Yohio shuddered and looked back at the man in front of him, "Don't have to deal with that anymore…" He winked, completely disobeying Miku and kissing Yuuma right on the lips, lingering for a bit. But soon the simple kiss was turning into something more passionate. Yuuma could tell by just the sheer colour of Yohios ruby eyes that he was definitely aroused. Early too.

"Y-Yohio… come on, no…" He breathed against Yohio's chest as he got curious and started nibbling on Yuumas neck shamelessly. The blond started to lean Yuuma back into his arms, nipping at his chest and collar bones. He absolutely loved the taste of Yuuma's skin against his. "Yohio… people will see… We will be just as bad as Kaito and Gakup… ohhh…" He caught himself of guard and felt Yohio's lips on his chest biting at his already perked nipples. "Yoh-Yohioloid…." He moaned shamelessly trying to cover his mouth as the others' went south and started licking at the sensitive skin under his belly button. "You're terrible, Yohioloid… Miku will come back and scold us a new one… holy shit…" Yuuma sputtered trying to compose himself against the onslaught of lip and tongue in his overly sensitive southern region. Yohio completely ignored his threats and picked up the young man turning him so Yohio's back was to the hall and all you could see was Yuuma's grasping onto his friends head, face flustered a new shade of scarlet.

"Seriously… Yohioloid… People will see…"

"We won't get caught, love…" He purred slipping his hand into the hem of the others pajamas. He could feel what he wanted and grabbed on receiving a submissive yelp from the other. "Yohio! We can't-"

"Shh… look at me…" He placed his hand against the others flushed face and rubbed his cheek with his thumb. "Just keep your eyes on mine, okay?" He whispered bending his head against the others getting a better grip on Yuuma's cock. He hissed in approval and quickly relaxed into the warm hand holding tenderly onto his manhood. Yohio smiled as the squirmy man in front of him calmed and leaned back looking directly into Yohio's deep red eyes. He winked and blew a bit of cold air onto Yuuma's leaky tip, just to tease. This caused the man to flinch then relax quickly as ice cold turned to wonderful heat against his cock. Yuuma looked down and moaned out loud as what he suspected was true. Yohio had taking his manhood into his mouth and was somehow working it deeper into his warm, damp, _wondrous _orifice.

This time, Yuuma had to clamp his hand over his mouth just to stop the moans of bliss from escaping his lips as Yohio wonderful mouth took more and more of himself in. The farther it went down the harder it was to keep his moans at bay.

Suddenly Yohio stopped and re-adjusted himself, taking a deep breath and going back down. He widened his mouth and mentally numbed the back of his throat knowing just what was going to happen. Yuuma felt his length squeeze and heat up, sending waves of pleasure up his front festering just below his stomach. He was curving down Yohio's throat and the mental image sent Yuuma over the edge, bucking deeper into Yohio's mouth.

The blonde held him down and began his technique of bobbing his head and sucking back as if he was going to swallow the man whole. But instead of being devoured, Yuuma felt himself being squeezed again and again each time causing him to twist his fingers into Yohio's soft blond locks.

"Y-Yohioloid…" He moaned after one last squeeze of his tender, engorged head, "I'm gonna… I'm going to come…" He warned the man, trying to steady his voice against the overwhelming feeling starting to boil in his gut. This feeling. It came too fast and was ending all too soon.

One last suck of his sensitive skin was all it took to send Yuuma boiling over, clutching into Yohio's hair while he arched back sending more of himself into Yohio's mouth. His climax crashing into him hard spiraling him into his own completion. He moaned various vowels as well as slews of Yohio's name as he peaked, finally shooting his seed deep into the others throat.

Yuuma huffed and held himself upright on Yohio's shoulders watching him deal with the new liquid invading his mouth. He watched his red eyes widen, pupils dilated from Yuuma's delightful noises, swallowing every last drop Yuuma's release.

Yuuma felt himself almost faint at the sight of his boyfriend taking something only he could give him into his body. And without a single bit of hesitation too!

Now Yuuma was tired and his cock was limp. The heat of Yohio's mouth slowly disappearing as he slid it out, dragging his teeth along the sensitive underside as he went. Giving the head a quick suck just to drive the pink haired man wild. It worked.

"You-" Yuuma grabbed onto Yohio's shoulders, "were fucking amazing. How the hell did you learn that?"

"What? Oh… that…" He rubbed his blonde hair awkwardly, "I just know what feels good for a man and I wanted to make you feel _just_ as good. And by that little 'snack' you gave me… I'd say you enjoyed yourself immensely."

Yuuma felt his face heat up again at Yohio's choice of words and slipped his softened length back into his pants, he was going to need a shower after this for sure. "I did… It was my first actually…" He admitted to his boyfriend.

Yohio raised and eyebrow and smirked, "Really? That surprises me. From a man, right? You've had… others though…? Females?" he questioned further.

Yuuma looked away and shook his head, "No… I've been in other relationships and had… sex with them, of course, but never one of those. The women I was with were like Miku. Takers. They didn't want to give and not receive. In other words they were divas."

"You liked divas? That doesn't seem right… no, not at all…" He teased bringing his lips close, "But Yuuma, did I set your standards high?" Yohio mused helping his pink haired boyfriend down off the counter bringing his body back against each other.

"That goes without saying, Hio… You're too sexy for your own good." Yohio snorted at his comment bringing their lips together for anther kiss, this one with added tongue. "We should get cleaned up. If Miku sees us like this she will start throwing leeks at us." The blond teased poking Yuuma in the stomach.

"Agreed. I feel a little violated." Yuuma joked. He couldn't help but laugh when Yohio scowled and stuck out his tongue. "Oww. Violated? You wanted it you brat."

"I know, I know now come on… I need a shower and I also need someone to help wash my back. Any takers?" Yuuma teased offering himself up to the blonde in front of him. Yohio narrowed his eyes and leaned back against the counter. "You want me to shower with you?"

"I guess that's the subtext behind what I said, yeah."

Yohio bit his lip and nodded, "I would love to. But won't I be violating you? I know how _sensitive_ you are to touch…" He toyed, walking up to Yuuma and pressing his body against Yuuma's back, bringing his hands slowly up Yuuma's thin legs. "Would you trust me like this if I was naked?" he asked, "Or would this be categorized as 'violation?'"

"Yohioloid. You're my boyfriend. I _want_ you to touch me." Yuuma purred, "I… I want you to violate me… okay?" He felt his face flush in embarrassment because of his own words but Yohio seemed to enjoy them.

"Do you now?" He asked, "Then let's go shower and then I'll have a special surprise for you when we get out." Yuuma blushed even more but forced himself to nod. This_ 'special surprise' _could be anything. Of course what he was thinking about, what he was always thinking about now that he and Yohio were boyfriends, was sex. But was it? Yohio knew they were planning on waiting. At least for a while, until both of them were comfortable but… Sexual tension was filling the air and they were both definitely aroused by the other. It was inevitable and the whole waiting thing Yuuma wanted to do was going to be either shattered or cut in half. Yuuma could only hold on so long before Yohio pushed him over the edge right onto his-

"Coming?" Yohio asked, breaking Yuuma from his trance of thought. "Y-yeah… sorry…"

"Thinking about me again?" Yohio asked raising his eye brows in suspicion. Yuuma didn't answer, only taking his hand and walking down the hall to the bathroom. They stripped down once inside, and ogled each other up when the other wasn't looking, swearing up and down that they weren't. Yuuma turned the water on and let the other start to cleanse his hair then his body. Yohio being able to take something as simple as a shower and make it arousing. At least now the steam could hid Yuuma obvious blush from being so close and so naked with his boyfriend.

When the shower was complete and they were both dried Yuuma bit his lip and let Yohio take his hand and drag him down the hall into their bedroom. Once they reached their door Yohio scooped his boyfriend up bridal style, and opened the door carrying him to the bed. Yuuma knew what was about to happen and he bit his lip, getting ready to break his promise to himself. He watched with wide eyes as the man in front of him smirked and walked around to the foot of the bed. Shaking out his longer blonde hair before making his ascend up to where Yuuma was. Already he was flushed pink, trying desperately not to get hard if for one second Yohio wasn't going to do what it looked like. He bit his lip but yelped anyway as Yohio's body slithered its way over top of Yuuma's. Naked. Skin on skin.

Yohio relaxed his arms and laid down on Yuuma's warm chest looking down at his boyfriend shamelessly. He smirked, staring into Yuuma's golden eyes waiting for him to curl up and show his cute submissive side that Yohio absolutely adored. When it did and Yuuma hid his face behind his balled up hands, Yohio just sighed happily and kissed his flushed cheek working his hands away from his face.

"Love…?" Yohio called playfully coaxing his hands away from his face to rest nicely behind the others neck.

"This is so embarrassing…" Yuuma huffed looking away from his naked boyfriend sprawling on top of him. "Yea? I don't want to be 'that guy' but babe, I sucked your dick can we be a little more…" Yohio could tell that Yuuma was uncomfortable so he laid off, leaving it at that. He didn't honestly want to come on _that_ strong he just... he wanted to touch him. Like Yuuma said…

"Yohioloid! Please? I'm just... I'm not ready and you're here and were naked and-! mmph!" Yohio silenced his crazed thoughts with his lips pushing the negative thoughts away.

Yohio ran his fingers into Yuuma's pink hair, calming his down almost instantly. "I know. That's why I'm going to calm myself down and get back to what was _actually _planned." He sighed giving him another peck on the nose.

"What?"

Yohio smirked and got back in Yuuma's face causing him to slink back against the bed. "I was going to ask you out after our shower. Sprawl you out on our bed and get you revved up underneath me. And just as your legs are spread, my body in between them… I… I breathe in your ear 'You want to go out?'" Yohio admitted waiting for a response.

Yuuma just stared at him. "You what?!" he shrieked. Clearly it was best he didn't go through with plan A. "why would you be so… so…. Mean!?"

Yohio couldn't help but laugh. His boyfriend was always a little high strung like that. "Hush, Yuuma I didn't though!"

"But it was a thought Yohio…"

They both sat staring at each other, Yuuma's annoyed face at full force, pushing his boyfriend even further trying hard not laugh. "Okay, okay, I'm sorry Yuuma…" He purred in forgiveness, "Forgive me?"

Yuma just puffed up his cheeks in response. Yohio rolled his eyes and kissed both of his cheeks rubbing them down with his thumb. "So? It's a date?"

"You didn't even tell me where we're going, Hio." The annoyed pink haired man growled.

"Oh! Right. Uh, I was going to take you out and have a nice romantic picnic with you out by the pond. Where we would hang out together as kids. All three of us." They both sighed. Yuuma sat up, pushing his boyfriend up with him. "Yohioloid. I would love to. That's so sweet actually."

"I can be sweet, love. Jeez, do you think I'm_ always _a perv or something?"

"Something like that." Yuuma giggled at the face his boyfriend made. "Whatever. I think its sweet and I would love to spend time with you, other than in bed and sneaking around so we don't get yelled at. Some peace and quiet. You know?"

Yohio smiled down at his boyfriend. "You don't really get much of that when you live here, huh." he sighed remembering their little encounter with Miku.

"No not really. That's why I'm glad I have you to keep me sane around here. It used to be you and Kaito but… with Kamui and their relationship getting pretty serious there really isn't much time for all three of us to reconnect… It's sad sometimes."

Yohio nodded in agreement, "Yes… But now I have you. For the time being that is. Work schedules and all."

"Don't remind me…" Yuuma grumbled pulling his boyfriend up off of the bed to get dressed. The daylight was already being wasted laying around in bed when they could be outside enjoying each other's company just like old times. Yohio got the hint and was already half dressed with his pants on running out the door without a shirt before Yuuma could say a word on it. Great.

Yuuma rolled his eyes and followed behind him, both shirts in tow. 'Yohioloid you idiot.' He laughed to himself, 'Leashes are going to be needed for outdoor events, I guess?'

**Alrightly! Thanks for the read ;D Reviews would be greatly appreciated! **


End file.
